1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure for an earphone which connects a male connector with a female connector in a locking manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional earphone connector is connected with a connection holder on 3C equipment. A plug terminal of the earphone connector is inserted into an insertion seat of the connection holder, such that the plug terminal electrically conducts with a terminal of the insertion seat to transmit audio. Since the terminal of the insertion seat is flexible, since a contacting portion retains with the plug terminal, and when the plug terminal inserts into the insertion seat, it is fixed. When desiring to remove the plug terminal, it is manually pulled from the insertion seat with a gentle pull force.
However, it is easy to remove the plug terminal from the insertion seat while pulling a connecting wire unintentionally, thus stopping audio transmission.
Furthermore, another plug terminal suitable for a smart phone is mounted on an insertion seat of the smart phone to hang the smart phone. Thus, it is easy to drop the smart phone on the ground while pulling the plug terminal with force.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.